


not too late to say i love you

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, sex isn't always about the passion and heat and lust, it's about intimacy, slowness, the being with one another. This is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not too late to say i love you

It's getting late and they should get to bed, Phil thinks to himself. Dan's half-asleep already, curled up on the couch next to him, his head lolling towards Phil's shoulder as they work their way through another episode of their latest anime they're watching.

Phil will have to fill in Dan on what happened in the episode tomorrow before they pick up where they left off or Dan will be completely confused, he knows that much.

So he shakes Dan gently, watching as Dan's eyes flutter open and his mouth, which had gone lax and parted slightly, closes again, watches as Dan pushes upright. “What, what's up?”

“Not you,” Phil teases him gently. “You're falling asleep on me, Dannyboy.”

“Don't call me Dannyboy, it sounds ridiculous,” Dan complains. “Philly.”

“Daniel.”

“Philip.” Dan's being petulant and countering him and Phil smiles to himself at that as well. There's nothing he doesn't love about this young man.

“Come on, let's go to bed.”

“Why? We were watching something.”

“No, I was watching something. You were slumbering and half-drooling on my shoulder. Attractive quality, that.” Phil responds.

Dan surreptitiously wipes the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, looking only slightly shameful. “I was not, my sleeve's dry.” He says, indignant.

“Okay, well, you were getting close to drooling. Another two minutes and you would have been.”

Dan pushes at Phil and then stands up, as if with great effort, sighing heavily. “Come on, let's go brush our teeth then, and go to bed – wait, who's that?” He asks, pointing at the television.

“That would be the latest character they introduced that I will tell you all about tomorrow before we continue watching this seeing as you fell asleep on me.” Phil says, unable to hold back his smirk.

Phil hits the power button for the television and follows Dan into the bathroom where they stand side by side, brushing their teeth, Dan on the left, Phil on the right, as they've learned a long time ago that if Phil stands on the left, due to Dan's left-handedness, he gets jostled by Dan with each movement of Dan's arm.

It's the little things they've learned to accommodate each other with. Dan has learned to appreciate soy creamer for their coffee, since Phil's lactose-intolerance has become a factor. Phil's learned to remind Dan to fluff up his sheets for liveshows, lest it become too apparent that Dan doesn't actually sleep in his bed.

Then, heading to bed, they crawl in after stripping down to just their boxers. They lay there, and Dan leans forward, kisses Phil. “I'm not entirely sleepy right now,” he mumbles, “Not so sleepy that we can't do things,” and Phil snorts at him.

“What, that fifteen minute power nap on my shoulder reinvigorated you?” He asks, kissing Dan back, bringing up a hand to cup Dan's cheek.

“Your hands are like icicles, what the fuck,” Dan says, swatting at Phil's hand, catching it and bringing it between his own two hands. “How are you so cold, you're under the blankets.”

Dan's rubbing Phil's hand then between his fingers, creating friction to heat it up. “Gimme your other hand, I can guarantee it's just as cold and you're not going near my bits if it's like that.”

Phil snorts a laugh and willingly shifts until he's lying on his arm and his hands are both between Dan's, who is rubbing them and still kissing Phil. His kisses, which were soft at first, are becoming more intent, and Phil's starting to stiffen up in his boxers, and he pulls one hand free of Dan's rubbing, lays it on Dan's hip.

“Better?” He asks, and Dan lets his other hand fall away, leaving Phil to do as he wishes. It's not exactly comfortable lying on his arm so Phil adjusts his position to be more comfortable, and Dan gets up, stretches out over Phil, opens up the bedside drawer and pulls out the little tube of lube, dropping it somewhere between them.

“Just getting it out for later,” Dan says, kissing Phil again. They're face to face, side by side, nuzzling gently, and Phil lets his hand skim from Dan's hip to between Dan's thighs, touches, finds Dan's halfway to hard himself.

Phil reaches back up and pushes at Dan's boxers, feeling Dan squirm out of them, kicking them somewhere in the direction of the bottom of the bed, and then Dan's helping him out of his own.

They've been together so long that this is enough. This will be how it goes, soft and slow and intimate. There's no need for lustful, passionate sex with hard thrusts and begging for more. They've reached a point that they've fallen in tandem with each other and simply want this.

Phil hooks a hand under Dan's calf, brings it up and lays it across his thigh, grinds towards Dan gently, rubbing their mostly-erect cocks together until Dan's fully hard, thick between his thighs, and Phil shuffles down a little, breaking the kiss for a moment.

They reposition themselves, until Phil can reach Dan's mouth again, and he murmurs, “Need me to open you up first?”

Dan yawns, shakes his head. “Just go slow,” he mumbles back into Phil's mouth. “You always go slow even when you've stretched me,” he adds.

“I don't want to hurt you!” Phil protests.

“And yet when I start telling you to fuck me harder, you have no problem with that?” Dan asks, chuckling a little. “I'd think that's when you'd hurt me.”

Phil finds the bottle of lube and pops it open, pours some into a hand and slicks up his cock with it, wiping his hand stickily on his thigh. “Shut it, you,” he says, and Dan laughs again, until Phil positions himself, holding one hand on Dan's thigh, which is pressed over his own, leaning in to kiss Dan yet again.

He pushes forward, breaching Dan, and Dan inhales, nuzzles at Phil's mouth. “You feel so good,” Dan says, fondly. He squirms a little, pushing down at Phil, helping Phil sink all the way inside, until Phil's as deep as he can go.

Then, Phil's gently rocking and Dan's matching his movements. It's slow and easy-going, and Phil's not being gentle because he didn't stretch Dan, he's being gentle because they're both sleepy and this is loving and comfort, things they both give each other on a daily basis but sometimes it needs reaffirmation.

Dan yawns again, hugely, in the midst of their kiss, and his jaw cracks. “I'm so sleepy,” he mumbles. “Could fall asleep with you fucking me like this, slow and sweet.”

“That's awfully rude,” Phil informs him. “Saying you could fall asleep while I'm screwing you.” Dan smiles at that, eyes not even open, and Phil pokes him a few times until Dan does open his eyes, Phil putting a little bit of oomph into his next rock of his hips until Dan gasps, before returning to his gentle movements before.

“Okay, okay, I wouldn't fall asleep, but I mean, it would be nice, wouldn't it, to drift off with you inside me? All intimate and you being sweet and loving on me.” Dan says. “Because let's be real, between the two of us, you're the soppier.”

“You cry at any romantic movie we watch,” Phil says indignantly. “You're like waterworks when it comes to those.”

Dan grins guiltily. “Not every romantic movie, just the good ones.” He reaches down between them and starts to stroke himself, his fingers brushing against Phil's stomach for how close they are.

Phil murmurs, “Turn your head, angle it away from me,” and Dan does, and Phil drops his mouth to Dan's throat, places kisses there. Dan's neck sensitivity is something he can exploit this way, and Dan sighs breathily.

They're shifting together, and Phil's getting built up slowly, just sliding in and out of Dan, Dan squeezing down on him as he strokes himself, and Phil whispers to Dan just how tight he feels, and suddenly Dan's giggling.

“What the heck,” Phil asks, lifting himself up on his elbow slightly to face down Dan. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because you reminded me of the first time you tried to dirty talk me and how nervous you were about sounding sexy and the face you made when you did it,” and Phil grumbles, swats at Dan's hip, lying back down.

“Would you be quiet already, you're ruining the mood.”

“I'm sorry, Phil. I swear, it feels really good to have you inside me going all slow and gentle, it's romantic and cheesy and I love it,” Dan says, honestly, “and if you'd like to go back to kissing my neck, I would love it even more.”

“You don't deserve neck kisses, laughing at me,” Phil says, but he leans in anyways and sucks gently at Dan's throat, bites without putting any force behind it, and Dan hisses and squeezes tighter around him.

Phil's learned how to bite without leaving hickies, and Dan loves it when he does, and so Phil moves his mouth ever so slightly, biting in different spots, nudging his hips up towards Dan, pulling back, in a steady rhythm while Dan strokes himself.

“Love you,” Dan murmurs softly, his free hand that he's lying on making its way under the covers to find Phil's, catching it and lacing their fingers together. “So much,” and then Dan suddenly is breathing faster, fingers moving quicker, and he's tightening up, working himself on Phil's dick.

“Gonna come,” Dan warns Phil, and Phil nods, bites once more at Dan's throat, whispers back, “Love you too,” and feels Dan squeezing, throbbing around him, feels the wetness of Dan's come pulsing onto his stomach, and it only takes a few more thrusts into Dan's heat before he's coming too, fingers squeezing down on Dan's thigh, holding him in place, rutting forward as deep as he can get.

Dan blinks at Phil as Phil slides backwards, away, out of Dan, lets Dan's leg slide off his own, and realigns himself. “I know this is disgusting and I should clean up but I can't be arsed to move, I'm too tired.”

Phil swipes at his stomach with his hand. “No, I'm feeling you, just remind me to wash my hands before I put in my contacts tomorrow morning.” He really doesn't care that he's got Dan's come streaking his skin.

He's warm under the blankets, he's near his boyfriend, who is already half-asleep, eyes falling shut, and fingers still laced together, and Phil snuggles in closer, brushes his mouth over Dan's cheek.

“Wake me up when you wake up tomorrow. I want to make us breakfast.” Dan murmurs to Phil, sounding like he's already a goner to the world. “Then remind me that I said I wanted to make breakfast because I'll probably have forgotten.”

Phil chuckles. “Okay, can do, love.”

Then he's drifting too, into the peaceful slumber of nearness and warmth from Dan, and he's content and blissfully in love.

 


End file.
